Surround Me
by RLS
Summary: Nice shoes, wanna bang?


I can't even begin to explain what started it. Fuck if I can remember who it was that kissed who first.

You're on top of me right now, attacking my mouth with yours like you'd die if you stopped. The crazy thing is that I'm kissing you back, and – for god knows what reason - I'm not second guessing anything that's happening. I've always been the one to be apprehensive about this kind of stuff; terrified that I'd end up hurting myself or someone I was close to. That was always how things turned out. No matter what guy I was with and no matter what the circumstances, he would always end up being flung across the room, or worse, being sucked into a portal to a different dimension.

There are two things about here and now that are different from all of those other times. You're _not _being thrown 20 feet away from me, and you're _not a guy._

And I am enjoying the hell out of it.

My whole body is enveloped in this wonderful feeling that I couldn't describe even if I wanted to. I've never felt it before, and though I don't know what it is, I don't have time to ponder it because I'm far too focused on you and what you're doing to me. Your tongue finds its way into my mouth and the feeling of our tongues touching gives me chills. I find myself moaning into your mouth and reaching my arms up to wrap around your neck, one of my hands automatically going into your disheveled hair. I grab at it and pull lightly, which causes you to exhale loudly and starting nibbling and sucking on my bottom lip. I pull even harder, testing you, and you can't help but moan into our kiss. I drag my fingers down to the sensitive skin on the back of your neck and I feel you shiver at my touch. I dig my nails into the area, and you instinctively buck your hips, which makes me smirk. I still can't believe we're doing this; that it's me making you feel this way and that it's you doing the same to me. But strangely enough, I simply don't give a fuck. I've never felt pleasure like this. And I want as much of it as I can get.

I decide that we're moving far too slowly and move my hands down in between our bodies and start lifting up my shirt. Without a second thought, you lift yourself up just enough to give me room to take it off. I pull it over my head and throw it somewhere, forgetting about it a second later. You lower yourself again and we continue with our kiss. I jump a little when I feel the heat of your bare stomach against mine. At some point, while I was taking my shirt off, you had taken yours off too. I pull away and look at you, puzzled.

"How in the hell..?ˮ

You just wiggle your eyebrows at me adorably before kissing me again.

Our breasts are pushed together now, and I find myself arching forward to get even closer to you, disappointed to discover that it's impossible at this point. I'm suddenly aware of the heat and the growing amount of wetness between my legs. It's almost uncomfortable. I can't name any other point in my life where I have been this bloody turned on. It's amazing to me. We've hardly done anything besides kiss, and I already want you to fuck me senseless. Maybe it's the alcohol, but I don't care. I can't take it anymore.

Flipping you over so that I'm now on top, I pull down the cup of your bra and latch my mouth onto your nipple. You automatically moan and arch your back at the sensation. I can feel your nipple getting harder in my mouth. I let my tongue play with the nub – twirling it, sucking it, biting it. Each movement elicited a different response from you and each one excited me even more. Your hand remained entangled in my hair, holding me to you.

I rip off your bra and alternate between your nipples for a few minutes, loving the feeling of your defined hips grinding against mine and your soft moans that you couldn't help but make. Each time I switched breasts, you would grab and toy with the one I wasn't attending to and start gently sucking on your index finger, letting little moans and whimpers escape. At one point you even said my name. It was so incredibly sexy. I couldn't help but stare up at you as I was doing my work on your breasts.

I couldn't control my hand as it slowly traced its way down your toned stomach. You took in a sharp breath as I traced down even lower. I run my hand up and down your abs a few times before sliding my hand down past your shorts and panties to your center. I'm surprised to discover that you're totally shaved. And just when I thought that you couldn't possibly get any sexier.

"Please.. I cannot take it anymore.."

I realize that I was absent-mindedly rubbing the area just above your clit, and you are squirming below me. I tap your clit once, causing you to gasp and forcefully buck your hips. I smirk.

"Ravenn.."

"Okay, okay."

I stop my assault on your nipples and move my face up to your neck, biting down and gently sucking before rubbing your clit in small circles. You throw your head back in ecstasy and spread your legs for me even more, grinding your hips into my hand. God this is amazing. I start to rub faster, and you let out a deep moan. After a while I feel your body start to tense, and you start to grind more frantically. You pull hard on my hair, your other hand grabbing at your own breast. Your moans become more high-pitched.

Oh. I didn't think it'd be over this quickly.

I stop rubbing you, and pull back from your neck (admiring the bite marks and hickies that I left there) and make eye contact with you. I've never seen you look more disappointed. We're both covered in a thin layer of sweat, breathing heavily, and I can see that your eyes have grown darker.

"Don't stop.. Please.."

That was all I needed to hear. Your pants and panties are off and across the room.

I plunge two of my fingers into you, and you cry out in absolute pleasure.

"Oh my G-God, Raven.."

I don't ease into it. I just start fucking you.

I can't control myself. My fingers are plowing into you as hard and deep as I can make them. It would seem that I'm hurting you, but that's clearly not the case because you're moaning and writhing in pleasure below me and it's only making me want to fuck you harder. Instead, I give you a quick kiss before lowering my head down to your center and flicking my tongue once on your clit, and you let out a whimper. I look up at you for a split second. You're biting on your bottom lip. You're giving me this look, a look that begs for me to keep doing what I'm doing.

And so I do.

My two fingers continue their assault on your pussy while my tongue flicks your clit. I can feel you humping violently against my face, loving the contact as much as I am. I'm hoping and praying to every god I know of that you'll return the favor. But I hardly have time to be worried about myself. Your thighs are clenched around my face now. You gasp sharply as I add a third finger into the mix of things.

"Oh.. my.. my GOD.. Raven.." You say in between thrusts.

I smile at the sound of my name. And it suddenly occurs to me that hearing you simply say it isn't enough. I want to hear you _scream it._

I curl all three of my fingers inside your pussy and find your g-spot. You can't help but scream when I do and I love it. I continue to pump my fingers in and out of you, hard and fast, being absolutely sure to hit your g-spot each time. My tongue is still on your clit, but going faster now. I want so badly to push you over the edge. You've confided in me before how _he _had never brought you to an orgasm. I've always wanted to be the one that did. I want you to remember this for the rest of your life. I want to rock your world.

I feel your hand grabbing roughly at my hair, I hear your loud gasps and moans filling the room, I feel your inner walls getting tighter and tighter around my fingers, I taste the sweet juices that are flowing like a river from you now…

And then it happens. You thrust your hips up. You slam your eyes shut and grit your teeth before letting out a broken scream of my name unlike anything I've ever heard before. Your eyes glow green beneath your eyelids. A rush of fluid gushes out all over my face and fingers.

I continue thrusting in and out of you and gently sucking on your clit, drawing out your orgasm as best I can. You let out little gasps and mews at my every touch. I'm doing my best to be gentle. I know how sensitive you are right now.

I know I'm not hurting you because your hand that was in my hair releases its grip and starts gently stroking its way through my locks. I softly moan and take my fingers out of you, and ever-so-gently start cleaning you with my tongue while you continue to moan and gently stroke my hair.

I decide that I've cleaned you well enough and push myself up, hovering over you. I just look at you. Your eyes are still closed. Your breathing has slowed down now. You look so peaceful - so peaceful, in fact, that I assume that you've fallen asleep.

I crawl up your body slowly, being careful not to wake you, and lay my head on your glistening chest. I can still feel my own wetness, and I frown a little – slightly disappointed that you hadn't stayed awake long enough to satisfy my needs. I then mentally slap myself for being so selfish. The way you said my name, the way your lips and pussy tasted, the feeling and knowing that it was me that had made you orgasm for the first time in your life..

I smile and snicker a little to myself.

Yeah. That's good enough for me.

_Fin~_

_Part two? Yes, no? _


End file.
